A surprise can be life turning
by Night Fury Chick
Summary: Cleo gets herself a new 13 year old responsibility. A young girl named Melissa that is in the CTH agency will stay with them for a month. But will the girls manage or is there something else that is hidden beneath. First H2O fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there guys! I'm Nightfuryprincess and as the hint in the name I am a How To Train Your Dragon (Httyd) Geek. But I love H2O just add water just as much. Anyways I noticed that no one has had this idea so far and I promise that the story will get better as the plot begins to build up so I need some patience. Anyways this starts when Lewis is still with Charlotte. Reviews are welcomed. Enjoy :-) **

I woke up yawning, my sleepy eyes were still crusty and my body and mind were begging me for more sleep. I felt the cold ocean breeze on my face and smiled.

What a wonderful Saturday. the blanket from my once warm legs I put on my flip flops and went down stairs. Dad and Kim were on the Reddish Pink couch. There

expressions were of an argument. "Hi dad, what's going on?" He smiled "Come in here for a second Cleo" I got a bit nervous as they were looking at the computer screen and

at me at the same time as if someone had posted an image of me doing something bad. "What's going on?" I was really getting uneasy about this. "Do you remember your mother joining

the CTH agency?" I nodded eagerly as a smile came across my face, the CTH agency stands for Child Temporary Home agency it was where kids came to foster homes for a month

or so . "Well, there's a young girl named Melissa Arguenel. They want us to take care of her for a month

but since your mother never cancelled the membership we don't know what to say" I really understood what dad was trying to say. Mom wasn't here anymore so he was worried

that if we agreed there would be consequences. "Is there a Photo of her?" I asked. My dad nodded and gave me the silver laptop for me to see.

There was a young girl with Brown hair and lighter highlights, her eyes were a baby blue and she was wearing a white shirt and some jeans. By her side was what appeared

to be a dog or something that was grey and white. Underneath they had her available information;

**Name; Melissa Arguenel Age; 13 (168 hours ago) Height; 5'0 appearance; Blue eyes, pale skin, Brown hair**

**Personality; Animal Lover, Swimmer, Drawer, Writer, reader**

**Father; Miguel Arguenel**

**Status; UNDER PRIVATE INVESTIGATION **

**Mother; Isabella Manderson **

**Status; UNKNOWN **

**Notes; MOTHER LEFT WHEN AT AGE 5. APPARENTLY BULLIED AT SCHOOL PATTERSON JUNIOR HIGH. **

I smiled sadly, Melissa was two young to be dealing with this alone. She needed someone and there she was, waiting for someone to rescue her. "She sounds nice dad" I said

"She sure does pumpkin, but do you remember that Kimmy and I are going to go camping with her friends for 5 days. Who will look after her then?" he did have a point but I had a solution to it.

"I can take care of her, she'll be my responsibility" dad looked at me "What about work and school?" I wasn't too sure about that considering that I had no clue but I reacted fast

"She could come to work with me and Help out with Roney. And I'm sure that principal Hadly would allow her to stay" He looked at me, "You sure that you can handle it?"

I nodded "Positive". He smiled "Alright then, they should bring her here this afternoon" I smiled and went to my room, I needed to get everything ready.

**Ok so there's a new girl coming...Dun Dun Dun! well I have a pretty good plot you just need patience. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I present chapter 2! I know what most people are thinking about the plot but like I said, you need patience. Also, I have talked to others about the plot and they believe that the Plot is unique and I plan to make it that way. I own nothing, Enjoy ;-) **

I looked around my room, My bed was already done but all around my closet clothes were scattered and I knew that Melissa would probably bring a couple things along. My fish tank was clean (As always) but I knew that I would need more help if they were going to bring her this afternoon. Picking up my phone I texted Emma, Rikki and Lewis;

**Guys, I need you to come over its an emergency **

I wasn't going to wait for them to get here, I needed to do what I could. I began with my closet. All those dresses I kept from last year from my fake- clean- out I now regretted keeping. I grabbed them all in my arms and threw them to the ground while repeating 'Keeping'or ' throwing out' I got a knock on the door and turned to see the guys.

"So, what was your emergency?" Rikki asked while looking around the room with a bewildered look. "Well, It's quite a long story but I am going to take care of a 13 year old for a month" They all stopped and looked at me. "What? Cleo have you forgotten about the dangers of your secret being exposed?" Lewis asked "No I haven't but I had to help Melissa, it isn't fair what she's going through at such a young age" Emma took my hand "Cleo, we all have to make sacrifices" for some reason, that cause a defensive trigger in me and my head snapped up. "She doesn't have to make any sacrifices Emma. She's a little girl who needs help. like it or not I'm willing to give it to her, even if it means exposing us!" they looked at each other. "What happened to her that's so bad?" Rikki asked. I looked at her "Her mother left at age 5, her father is under private investigation, she was bullied at school and she has no one to turn to. How can you say she needs to suffer and make more sacrifices?" they all looked down. "She's just like me Rikki. She doesn't have a mother around, she cant trust her father with that and she's bullied because of something. Just like I cant go near water"

They looked at each other, "We'll help you Cleo. when is she coming?" Emma said "In two hours" my voice was squeaky but they stood up immediately. "What are we waiting for?" Rikki said, "Uh we are waiting for her to get here" Lewis said. "Well, I just need help with the scattered -clothes and the Spacing of the Closet" They nodded as our little dust- lets- see-who-can-clean-faster-match started.

* * *

"Cleo, she's here" Kim said as she ran up to my room and back down the stairs. I jumped up immediately and walked downstairs. I really hoped that her personality was the one that I had read. Making my way to the living room I saw a young girl with a purple shirt, jeans and Her hair in a pony tail smiling at my dad and Kim. "This is Cleo, she will be taking care of you why'll we are out camping" My dad explained. "Oh, Hi Cleo I'm Melissa" She smiled sweetly and unlike Angela my cousin her's was real. " Well then, Kimmy and I need to get going. See you both in 5 or 6 days" as they walked out the door... leaving us alone.

"So, Melissa where did you live?" I sat next to her on the reddish couch. "I lived up in Montana. Have you lived here your whole life?" I nodded "Since I was born" She looked down and pulled out a brown book that was made of leather with white pages inside. "This is my drawing notebook. Like my mother" she seemed to choke up a bit "I draw whatever I see" I smiled at the though. Even though she hadn't seen her mother in years it proves that the saying 'Like Mother like Daughter' is true. "You can look at it if you want" she handed it to me and I opened it up to the first page.

There was a wolf staring right at me. I almost jumped back in surprise at those yellow eyes, at the top there was a name, Wind Blower. That name suited her since she blowed the wind out my mouth.

I flipped the page and saw a Killer whale; Luna

A dolphin; Flipper

A butterfly; Painter

The moon; Full moon

A mermaid; Mom

A dog; Spot

wait ,what! I turned to the page of the Mermaid. There was a Brown haired woman with blue eyes sitting on a rock. By her side was a Blue tail with a lighter colored bra. Beside her was a young girl with brown hair asleep but with a fiery red tail. In the young ones chest was a gentle sketch of a dragon. The creature was curled up in a ball with its green eyes looking at the viewer. In the mother's chest there was a dolphin, it was diving. This couldn't be possible. "Oh, sorry I gave you the wrong book. That's my diary sketches" She gently took it and put it back where she had found it. That's when I noticed the silver dragon necklace that was attached to her neck.

"Cleo. Sorry if I sound lazy but I'm really tired could I take a rest somewhere" I nodded "Happy to show you" The images were still inside my head, she said that she drew what she saw. I got an idea but It would be risky. I looked around and spotted my fish tank. I used my hand to take a bit of water out. The floating sphere was directly above us. I let it drop on her and she screamed, 10, 9 ,8 ,7, 6,5 ,4,3,2,1...

**Dun Dun Dun! OK I always love reviews but I also want to ask a question; I cant help myself but could I put In a couple things from How To Train Your Dragon? I am really tempted but I'm not sure and like I said I don't want to ruin a plot. Write your thoughts in the reviews or PM me. Thanks **


End file.
